Koriand'r/sheet
Skills Expert Combatant: Starfire is an excellent combatant, trained in both armed and unarmed combat on her homeworld and also an extremely proficient in armed and unarmed combat, having been trained in deadly combat techniques by the Warlords of Okaara from a very young age. Cooking: Actually not a skill per se, since Tamaranean food is awful to non-Tamaraneans, but for other Tamaraneans, she's a really good cook. For everyone else, her food is awful to the point of being dangerous. Tamaranean and Alien Culture: Starfire is a Tamarean Princess. As a member of the royal family, she is very familiar with various alien cultural norms including, of course, that of Tamaran. She is much more fluent in the etiquette of royal cultures and diplomacy, and is far more fluent with them due to her training as a Princess and her upbringing. She is vastly more fluent with the alien cultures she has been trained in than she is with Earth, and while still capable of making mistakes (her training was not complete), her training in etiquette and interaction makes her far more able to properly respond when she has violated it. Tactics: Starfire is, by her training from the Warriors of Okaan, her experiences with the Titans, and association with various Heroes of DC, have made her a competent tactician. She is capable of rallying a team together to operate, finding a way to defeat an enemy, and protecting civilians in the process. She is also capable of discerning the most direct way to engage or distract an enemy, whether it be in combat or other means. Diplomat: Starfire is an excellent diplomat and negotiator, especially in interacting with alien cultures due to her recognized stature and experience. She is excellent at negotiations between aliens of different cultures and interaction, and her fluency with languages, etiquette, and such allows her to be an excellent intermediary. Leadership: Koriand'r is an excellent leader, due to her training as a princess, combined with her tactics and knowledge as a diplomat. As such, she has a much wider array of leadership abilities than many heroes, and can aptly lead fleets, resistances, or even planetary bodies and empires when necessary. So she is fluent in logistics, personnel handling, and interactive etiquette and appropriate behaviors when dealing with non-Terrestrial cultures. Fashion: Koriand'r, due to her status as one of the most attractive women on Earth and widely recognized in other alien cultures, is quite formidable when it comes to fashion and bodily aesthetics. While her taste in clothes is much more exposing than most, she is fluent and fine in interacting in virtually any state of attire. Powers and Abilities Flight: Starfire can fly gracefully, leaving a trail of energy behind her wake. Although not normally superfast, when flying in space, her uppers speeds of flight may even reach FTL. Within atmosphere she can easily keep pace with Jets and move up to Supersonic velocity with ease, though she cannot hit in atmosphere Hypermach speeds. Outside of atmosphere and in total vacuum she can hit lightspeed and keep up so long as her solar batteries are charged and engage in combat at faster than light speed, and keep up with freighters and shuttles, though not with dedicated speed craft or Kryptonians traveling at high velocities. Starbolts: Because of experimentation by the Psions, Starfire can fire destructive energy blasts from her hands called 'starbolts.' %R%T She gained this ability after being experimented on by the Psions. These bolts are powerful enough to break through a wall of concrete. She can also unleash all of her stored energy (solar energy) in one huge starbolt blast called a 'nova blast.' The Nova blast is as hot as the sun, and unleashes a wave of destruction as well as several full-blast explosions. This huge release of energy can leave her drained of solar energy afterwards and severely weakened, so it's only used in extreme cases of emergency. Linguistic Assimilation: Starfire can learn languages from others through physical contact. Her preferred method of assimilation is through kissing. Invulnerability: Starfire is impervious to most kinds of damage. She is highly resistant to many toxins and diseases as well, and can survive unharmed in the vacuum of space. Starfire does not need to breathe oxygen (what she does breathe is unknown). She is capable of handling convnetional munitions with ease, and can take Battleship Main Batteries, punches from multiple Amazon Warriors, and engage in brawls with those of low caliber Kryptonian strength without significant injury. She does not have particular vulnerabilities to energy, edged, or explosive weapons, and can take high grade conventional missile hits up to Cruise Missile scale without significant personal damage. Superhuman Strength: Despite looking like a pin-up model, Starfire possesses incredible superhuman strength, greater than many other commoner Tamaraneans. While her upper limits are not known (she has yet to tax herself), she's able to lift 100 tons easily, and upwards to 200 tons. She is also capable of going into a berserker state, which increases her strength, invulnerability and immunity to damage. Radition Absorption: Starfire's body continually absorbs ultraviolet radiation, which she then converts into the energy that powers her starbolts and her ability to fly. She can also use this absorbed energy to powerher starbolts. Starfire can also absorb certain other forms of radiation in a similar manner. She is also immune to radiation's harmful effects. Enhanced Vision: Starfire's vision is far better than humans, easily within the superhuman telescopic range. Specials Celebrity: Due to her status as an obvious alien exile and model, and her innate charisma, Starfire is a celebrity on Earth of a minor nature. Also due to her somewhat state of naieve on Earth culture, she often makes appearances in public of an improvised nature and is readily accessible, as well as there is a great deal of information about her readily available. Koriand'r also thrives on attention and the spotlight so her nature is to often do things to help remain in the center of attention. Family Matters: Koriand'r is the Crown Princess of Tamaran and an Exile. Before she was usurped by her sister, she was supposed to inherit the throne. As an exile on Earth, she has the implied power of the Royal Family in her background and appearance if not in actuality due to her exile, and commands a modicum of respect on the intergalactic stage and for other Tamaraneans who wish to resist Komandr's authority. She is also often targeted as a result by intergalactic villains or bounty hunters sent by Komand'r. Extraordinary Appearance: Koriand'r is a six foot tall bright orange alien amazon who is drop dead gorgeous and has an innate charisma and friendliness about her. As such she has a great deal of success seeking out public appearances for modeling and even some of her enemies acknowledge she is very friendly and open to them. This is contrasted by the fact it is incredibly easy to seek her out and anyone associated with her, and the whims of the public can often be fickle. Slowed Aging Koriand'r is a Tameranean and as such ages slower than normal humans. She is chronologically in her 70's but still looks like a woman in her 20's. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Tamaranean Royal Family: Not that she generally would, but she is a member of the Royal ruling class of Tamaran, and could call on their help if the need was great enough. She is first in line to become Queen of Tamaran before being usurped by her sister, and thus still commands a modicum of respect due to her lineage. Allies: Starfire is a member of the Titans, and a well respected one at that. She can call on them for help at a moment's notice. She's often seen as a mentor and teacher to many of the newer Titans. She is also charismatic, open, and passionate, and has a way of easing conflicts with others and making friends. Reputation: Koriand'r is an interstellarly recognized figure and alien on Earth, and due to her beauty and valiant stands, has a reputation on Earth and other cultures, and her charisma makes a great ease in getting others to trust or approach her. Technology: Koriand'r has access to the technology of both the Tamaranean Royal Family and their allies, and her allies on Earth when necessary. So she can call on the technological or military assistance of an alien empire and their allies, or those on Earth when the situation calls for it like the Titans or Justice League. Contacts: Koriand'r has extensive contacts, both upon Earth and in space due to her friends and allies of the Titans and other Earth based heroes, and other aliens that might approach her in need of help that can grant resources to her when necessary or information. She also has many friends in the fashion industry. Flaws and Drawbacks Metallic Chromium: Starfire is allergic to Metallic Chromium. It causes her powers to go out of whack and causes uncontrollable sneezing and starbolt discharges. Solar Dependence: Starfire depends on ultraviolet, solar, or other radiation absorption to fuel her powers. If deprived, she cannot use her powers (including flight and starbolts), and her strength is greatly reduced. Earth Culture Naïve: Despite having lived on Earth for a while, Starfire is constantly surprised by some of the most average things. She often gets expressions wrong, does very odd things, like drinking mustard as a beverage, and misunderstands many human intentions. She also often misuses human idioms, not using contractions. She also often uses Tamaranean nouns in place of human nouns, without explaining what they mean (Tamaraneans have such a natural affinity for languages she often forgets others don't) Lethal Force: While it comes up rarely, in certain circumstances Starfire is willing ot at least indulge in the idea of lethal force against adversaries, or more direct and brutal methods than are appropriate with Earthern Heroes. Particularly against Slavers or those who are aligned with her Sister, Starfire is much more prone to take the most direct, often brutal action due to her personal experiences and this can set her against her comrades at times, or she can be willing to back those who are willing to take more direct action against those who have harmed her. Enemies: Starfire has numerous enemies, as the Princess of Tamaran. Foremost among these is her sister and her allies, Kommand'r, for whom the rivalry is quite brutal. As such, due to her nature as an interstellar figure of importance, at times she can be targeted by aliens off Earth wishing to use the Princess for whatever reasons or those who do not normally come to Earth, and her public stature makes her easy to track down. She is also the enemy of those who are regular fiends of the Titans and other teams she has been on, and often in combat she will be attractive bait due to her stature as a public figure to assault ot lure other heroes out to the open since she lacks a civilian identity. No Secret Identity: Koriand'r has no secret identity and is always in her 'regular' persona. This makes her easy to locate if she is anywhere in a public setting, whether to be a target or be kept track of. Thus, she can occasionally put her comrades at risk by interactions with her where their civilian guises can be noted or such in association with her, or her actions can bring them strong attention. She is not particularly subtle, and she revels in attention and her public persona, and thus has no capacity to sneak around. Komand’r: Her sister, Kommand'r, hates Koriand'r with a passion, and Koriand'r does as well for the treatment her sister has inflicted upon her, her species, and her friends. As such, many of Kommand'r's schemes directly involve around her sibling, and Koriand'r is a constant target of Kommand'r, and her rage against her sister can often cause her to take excessive action against her, and allows her to be otherwise manipulated, which Kommand'r is wont to do. The two sisters loathe one another and are willing to go all out to attempt to defeat the other, and their fighting is especially brutal. Exile: Starfire is exiled from her people at the point of death if she returns. However, for the Tamaraneans she is a possible figurehead to rally around for resistance to Komand’r’s rule or alternatively with other species. As such, interactions with her home and family are dangerous, and there is the potential for her being a pawn in intergalactic relations out of honor, duty, or manipulation. Relationships Rachel Roth: Raven is Koriand'r's best friend if for little more reason than many can grasp than opposites attract. The two get along well despite their contrasting personalities and each is greatly at ease with the other in ways that few would expect. Each is protective and close to the other almost as if sisters and has an instinctive understanding of the other one and how they will do in a fight. Cassandra Sandsmark: They go shopping together and both love fashion! The two together going after new shoes is a terrifying thing. Garfield Logan: Garfield and Starfire both get along well, being among the two more alien looking Titans. Garfield also finds Koriand'r is quick to forgive when there is a prank war going on and can often be counted as distracting of the others with her antics and that she makes a good decoy. Dick Grayson: Koriand'r is friends with Richard Grayson. The two get along relatively well, if only by the fact Koriand'r is very laid back and gorgeous. Komand'r: Koriand'r loathes her sister with a rage that burns as brightly as a dying sun. Komand'r loathes her sister with equal intensity for her own exile and sees Koriand'r as having stolen her birthright. Any meeting between the sisters will end in confrontation and will only cease when one or the other has been slain. Characters with Rels Set Richard Grayson: Kory and Dick have been close friends ever since she joined the Titans. Rachel Roth: Kory and Raven are a quite unusual pair. They are about as dynamically opposite as two can be, yet Kory is as close to a best friend as Raven has. It could be because of the fact that Kory is a force of nature that cannot be denied...not even by Raven. The two work well together in ways that are difficult to understand. The two don't even seem to try to explain it. It's usually better that way. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets